


Objecting to Misunderstandings

by fd1922



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Sort Of, attempt at fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd1922/pseuds/fd1922
Summary: sleep deprived Tony misunderstands Steve's message





	Objecting to Misunderstandings

"JARVIS give me an update"  
"This is highly inappropriate sir, and a blatant disregard for privacy" Tony was currently too worked up to care about why having his AI jump around other peoples wireless devices was not only an invasion of privacy but probably illegal. He took a look at his watch then glared at the traffic light, willing it to turn green.

 

“Sir I believe it would be in your best interest to listen to Captain Rogers message once more” Tony rubbed at his eyes to try and clear the blurriness from his vision. He couldn’t understand why JARVIS wanted him to listen to the message again; he was already having a hard time trying not to replay the words in his head. His hands curled tight around the steering wheel as the light finally changed to green. "J, either do as I asked or I will shut you down" JARVIS sighed before connecting to the wireless devices to try and figure out what was happening."Everyone is taking their seat, the processional is about to begin”

 

"Shit, how much farther?" His eyes were burning now and he couldn’t tell if it was from missing two days of sleep or the wave of emotions rolling through him.  "Approximately 10 miles, with current traffic you should be there in 15 minutes" At his words Tony stepped on the acceleration. “Sir you are now going over 60 on a road that is 30 mph" Tony ignored him "Why the hell don’t I have my suit?"

"May I remind you sir, that when Happy arrived at the airport to pick you up, you flung your bags at him in a fit of rage. You then proceeded to hijack his vehicle in order to find and confront Captain Rogers about a message you've misinterpreted” JARVIS replied flatly. But Tony had tuned the AI out, fear, anger and anxiety twisting his stomach into knots the closer he got. He couldn’t lose Steve, the other man was the best thing to ever happen to him, but more than that he wanted to know what had changed in the few weeks he was gone. In little more than 5 minutes the car was skidding to a stop in front of a large Gothic style church. “Is this the one JARVIS?”        

 

 “Yes sir but I really must insist” Tony didn’t wait to hear anymore before he was sprinting up the stairs of the building and pushing against the large doors. "I object!" For such heavy doors they did not bang as loudly as he had hoped, but his voice had been loud enough to stop the bride from ascending onto the altar. At least he thought the white shape was the bride. The church was awash in sunlight and his exhausted eyes were making it difficult for him to distinguish faces.

Needing to get closer, Tony took a deep breath to remain calm and made his way down the aisle towards the couple. He could feel the eyes of their guest on him, probably wondering what kind of drama they were in for.

 

A few feet from the altar, Tony realized he had made a rather large mistake. Both the bride and groom, a groom that was not Steve, had turned to face him “Mr. Stark what are…I mean why are you…” the bride trailed off looking from him to the groom. The groom could only shrug, just as clueless as to why Tony Stark was objecting to his wedding.  
“Tony what are you doing?” came a puzzled voice to his right.  Tony blinked a few times to be sure that his sleep deprived mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.  
 It was Steve, looking devastatingly handsome in a tux and sitting with the other wedding guest, not standing at the altar as Tony was expecting.

“People only do that in movies, Tony” Natasha hissed into his ear before following it up with a sharp jab to his side. “What the hell Nat?” He had no idea how or when she had gotten there. Natasha didn’t reply, instead nodding towards the bewildered couple still waiting on Tony for a reason for his objection.  
Tony turned to the pair, pasting on his most charming smile and bullshitting like the pro he was. "I object to this beautiful woman getting married without me being here to see it”  
He then caught the priest eyes "Please carry on Padre, no reason to keep the happy couple waiting”  
Before anyone else could say another word Natasha pulled him from the aisle and all but manhandled him into the seat next to Steve.

Ready to carry on with their wedding and forget about the eccentric billionaire, the bride finally stepped up onto the altar to stand beside her groom. The priest smiled down on them and began _"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join”_

 _Tony_ could no longer pay attention to the words as a big warm hand slid into his, linking their fingers. At the gesture he looked over to Steve feeling his cheeks heat at the fond, knowing smile on Steve’s face. “You're ridiculous Tony” Steve whispered as he raised their intertwined hands to place a soft kiss on Tony’s knuckles. “Do I even want to know what you heard in the message I left, for you to cause such a ruckus?” Tony shifted uncomfortably next to him, hating the fact that Steve knew him so well.  
Disgruntled he looked away before replying "Something about a wedding and you getting married and needing a tux. You should know I've been awake for almost 48 hours and just got back from that conference in Germany, and it's not my fault JARVIS wasn’t being helpful. Also whose wedding is this and why is Nat here, I didn’t think this was her kind of scene.” Steve wanted to laugh at the quick fire words.  
“It’s ok Tony.” Steve knew how the brunette got when it came to his work versus sleep. “Ann and Tim are SHIELD agents. After a close call on their last mission they wanted to get married, it was a last minute decision.” As Tony looked around the church, he could see there were a number of agents he recognized from SHIELD.

 Unlinking their fingers, Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders pulling the brunette right up against his side. Steve held him tightly, fingers tracing soothing circles along his back, until he could feel Tony start to relax and go pliant next to him. In no time Tony's head was on his shoulder and his eyes were closed all the fear and anxiety from thinking he was going to lose Steve finally wearing off, causing him to sag heavily against the blond.

Steve smiled down at him before placing a soft kiss on his forehead "I love you Tony"  
"Love you Steve" At the soft admission something in Steve broke and the question he had been trying for months to work up the courage to ask slipped out. "Will you marry me Tony?"

Tony blinked tired eyes open looking at Steve without really seeing him, until his exhausted mind finally registered the words.  
All trace off sleep was quickly wiped from his mind "Yes, God Steve yes of course I will and you better not regret this because you asked me" Tony was almost shaking with happiness, smile going ear to ear before he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve smiled against his lips, hands sliding down to encircle Tony’s waist and draw him in closer.  
Natasha, sitting on the other side of Steve, attempted to gain their attention by clearing her throat. Seeing no acknowledgement from either man, she didn’t bother to try a second time, opting instead to kick Steve in the leg with the pointy tip of her shoe. At the unexpected assault Steve almost bit Tony before easing away to glare at his assailant.  
Natasha didn’t even look at him "You guys are such dumb asses"  
Steve wasn’t sure what the problem was until he noticed that everyone was staring at them, and once again the wedding ceremony had stop. He couldn't help but blush as he realized that they had caused another disruption, taking away from the couple's big day. Tony however had no issues ignoring everyone as he crawled into Steve’s lap. "Steve, I can't believe you just stole their moment" he whispered, face hidden against Steve’s neck so he could laugh at him.  
At his words Steve’s blush got even brighter until he looked as though he was going to combust. "I'm so sorry Ann and Tim, please continue I promise no more interruptions"  
Not that it mattered because the only thing left was for the bride and groom to kiss and Tony had no objections to that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at [fd1922](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fd1922)  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
